IshidaxOrihime (BLEACH) -Tite Kubo
by cintsalis
Summary: "Ishida-Kun…" I watched Kurosaki-Kun and Ishida-Kun clash. Broken friendships. Broken bonds. I enlarge my eyes covering my mouth knowing that if I get in between the two I would only be a hinderance. "Don't get involved- Inoue San" Kurosaki's voice silently repeats in my mind. I bite down my lips holding back tears. Why must it be Ishida-Kun? Unexpected tears slides down my ch


"Ishida-Kun…"

I watched Kurosaki-Kun and Ishida-Kun clash. Broken friendships. Broken bonds. I enlarge my eyes covering my mouth knowing that if I get in between the two I would only be a hinderance.

"Don't get involved- Inoue San"

Kurosaki's voice silently repeats in my mind.

I bite down my lips holding back tears. Why must it be Ishida-Kun? Unexpected tears slides down my cheeks. "Inoue-San! are you okay?" Ishida soft innocent voice remains in my memories.

"Ara? It's Ishida-Kun" I noticed he lean in his face closer to mine.

"Y..Yeah.. Sorry.. I'm not Kurosaki." He quickly turns aways and I felt sudden excitement.

"Eh? That's great! Ouch!" I rubbed my shoulders.

"Ah! Be careful! You fell on your shoulder." Ishida-Kun reacts leaning closer to me again.

"I just used this to do some basic First aid But.. I didn't bring any pain killers…"

He pulls out a bandage and stretched it out.

"Oh.. thanks! Do you always bring First Aid stuff with you?"

I giggled to ask confused.

"I'm sorry… you got hurt because you were trying to protect me"

He quickly turn away hiding his embarassed face expression.

"If you were alone, you probably wouldn't have gotten hurt.." He says guiltly.

"Really?" I bend down to brush the dust of off my knees.

"I'm kind of Clumsy- so I think I would've gotten hurt either way!" I said excitedly.

I enlarge my eyes watching the seriousness between Kurosaki-Kun and Ishida-Kun. Tears slides non stop and I couldn't understand this pain. No band aid could mend this. Nothing could cure the pain I'm enduring.

"Plus if Ishida-Kun wasn't with me, nobody would've taken care of my wound!" I giggled.

I felt my heart drop and the intense vibration hits my entire system. I shake my head no, I can no longer watch this. I have to stop them. I know that I'm insane but I wasn't ever good enough to do anything. I have to break them apart.

I can't take this hurt no more. I run towards the two and Sado-Kun pulls on to my right arm to stop me from continuing.

"Inoue-San.. you'll only get hurt" He says.

I shake my head no constantly knowing the consiqunces.

"I know that Sado-Kun.. please.. just let me go.."

Tears slides down from my left eyes and I force Sado-Kun's grip off off me.

"Getsuya Tensho!" Kurosaki Kun shouts.

"I'm not sorry Kurosaki, My arrows will reach you long before you can release your Bankai"

Ishida Kun says emotionless.

"Ishida-Kun! Kurosaki- Kun!" I run in between the two.

"Inoue!, Don't get in the way!" Kurosaki Kun shouts.

Ishida kun pulls back his arrow and grip a hold of my right arms and toss me to the right side across the ground.

"Inoue San, Don't interfere" Ishida glares at me and I felt intense vibration.

"Inoue!" Kurosaki Kun shouts transforming into vizard form.

"I apologize for the distraction, Kurosaki" Ishida pulls his arrow again.

I shook my head no and stand back up. Kuchiki-San rushes towards us with the rest of Soul Society.

"Ichigo!" She shouts squinting her eyes worried.

"Ichigo!" Her voice ehco's in the background.

"Rukia, Don't get in between them.. This is Ichigo's fight" Renji says.

Kuchiki san falls to her knees and starts punching the ground.

"Useless! Useless! Useless!" Tears slides down from her eyes and I too, felt a similar pain.

"K..Kuchiki..San.." I said silently still strugglingly to stand up.

"Inoue…" Kuchiki san says slowly sliding her eyes to see me.

"I..I'm so hurt..Kuchiki San.. I can't break in between them! I'm the useless one!" Tears slides down both of our eyes unexpectedly.

"W..Why does it have to be Ishida?" Kuchiki san says softly.

"W..Why…" She repeats.

The same question repeats in my mind and I couldn't take the pain no more. I stood up and rush in between them again.

"Santen Kesshun!" I shut my eyes tight and blocked Kurosaki- Kun from attacking Ishida- Kun

"Why!? Inoue!" Kuchiki san shouts from the background.

Sado Kun gently place's his giant hands on Kuchiki's San's right shoulders to calm her down.

"I don't understand! Why didn't you protect Ichigo!?" Kuchiki San shout over.

"Rukia… During the time when Ichigo and everyone else were just intruders- Uryuu Kun and Inoue- San were the closest to each other" Ikakku comments in the background.

"They even stoled the 11th divsion attire before" Renji comments laughing a little.

Kuchiki San squint her eyes to see us clearer.

"I See.. So that's why.." Kuchiki San says silently to herself -Downheartedly.

Kurosaki Kun charges to break through my Santen Kesshun and I raise my arms higher to hold it up higher with my full streghth.

"Inoue-San.. Why do you get involved?" Ishida Kun says sliding his eyes away from me.

I shut my eyes tight and kept my breathing steady to hold up the Kesshun.

"B..Because.. Ishida-Kun..Always protected me..Even when.. Even when I was too weak to do anything..So..I don't mind.. dying.. as long as.. You .. and Kurosaki Kun.. becomes friends again.. I was..So Happy… That.. You .. and Kurosaki-Kun.. finally.. became.. Close.. and now.. I can't.. even do anything.. to stop you two from.. fighting each other..Ishida Kun..Why.."

Tears slides down from my left eyes and Ishida Kun reach his arms to hold me left hand.

"It's because, I'm a quincy" He whispers to my ears.

"You understand that much right? Clumsy Girl" He pulls my arms back and step in front of me.

"Plus, I really wanted to test Kurosaki's strength- Inoue-San.." He says silently.

I enlarge my eyes and shook my head no watching him walk further and further away from me.

"Ishida-Kun!"

I fell to my knees and Ishida Kun quickly jumps over to carry to set me on the side.

"You'll be there to heal the both of us when we're done fighting- Right, Inoue-San"

He pushes in his glasses and for the first time.. I thought that Ishida Kun was beautiful.

Kuchiki San and Everyone from Soul Society stood behind me and I gaze at the two best friends clash eachother. Not as enemies but to test each own's strength.

_Thank You for READING. 3


End file.
